This invention relates generally to pool type games, and in particular to a pool type game apparatus having a novel ball receiving pocket and a novel bumper means.
Pool type game apparatus have been known and enjoyed for many years, and normally include a playing surface over which one or more balls are propelled by cue sticks or spring plunger type ball propelling devices. One or more pockets are provided either about the bumper rail means surrounding the playing surface or spaced inwardly from the rail means so as to have a 360.degree. range of approach for a ball to the pocket. In some instances, obstacles are provided in the form of stationary bumpers or posts protruding upwardly at desired locations on the playing surface. Such stationary bumpers not only provide obstacles but provide means off of which a ball may be caromed into a ball receiving pocket. It has been known to provide such stationary bumpers which have flat side bumper surfaces and the bumpers are selectively rotatable about a vertical axis to change the angular orientation of the bumper surfaces.
The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved pool type game apparatus which not only includes a novel bumper device selectively movable about the playing surface, but a means for selectively blocking a portion of a ball receiving pocket so as to change the possible angle of approach for successfully propelling a ball into the pocket.
In accordance with the invention, a base structure is provided having a playing surface over which balls or the like may be propelled. Bumper rails substantially surround the playing surface and a single ball receiving pocket is disposed generally centrally of the playing surface. Of course, plural pockets are within the scope of the present invention. A triangularly shaped mobile bumper device is positionable on and selectively movable bodily over the playing surface to any desired position thereon, the mobile bumper device having peripheral side bumper surfaces for directing a ball which is propelled thereagainst, away therefrom at an angle defined by the bumper surfaces. A ball propelling device in the form of a cue stick is provided for propelling balls over the playing surface into contact with other balls, the surrounding rail means, or the mobile bumper device in an attempt to propel a ball into the pocket.
In the exemplary embodiment, the mobile bumper device is triangularly shaped so as to provide three straight side bumper surfaces. The bumper surfaces are defined by a post at each of the three corners of the triangle and a resilient bank wrapped about and spanning the three posts. In addition, an upright blocking device is selectively movable about the periphery of the central pocket for blocking only a part of the pocket to thereby change the possible angle of approach for a ball to be propelled into the pocket. In the exemplary embodiment, the pocket is circular and a semi-circular upright flange is pivotally mounted below the playing surface and extends upwardly through the pocket for rotational movement about the inner periphery of the pocket.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.